Reason
by Amazing KaiSoo
Summary: Brothership Kang Minhyuk - Jung Yonghwa. CNBLUE Fiction. Gak yakin sama fict ini u.u DLDR


Reason

.

Cast :: Yonghwa – Minhyuk – Other cast

Genre :: Family – Brotership

Rating :: T

Length :: Oneshoot

.

Disclaimer :: YongMin brother itu favoritku! #plakk

Summary :: Tolong anggap aku sebagai adik laki-lakimu, hyung… Bukankah saudara tetaplah saudara maskipun bukan saudara kandung… Sebuah ikatan keluarga itu sangat kuat, bukan? ^^

Author :: Special-Pie (EarthTeleport)

…

…

…

Seorang hyung…

Aku senang jika aku memiliki seorang saudara, apalagi seorang hyung…

Tapi,, kenapa hyung selalu tidak pernah peduli padaku? Apa karena aku bukan saudara kandungnya? Bukankah, saudara tetaplah saudara? Kenapa hyung selalu berskap dingin padaku? Kami sudah lama tinggal bersama, jadi kumohon hyung… Sekali saja panggil aku layaknya dongsaengmu…

Yonghwa hyung…

.

.

.

"Minhyuk-ah… Cepat turun,, kita sarapan…" Kudengar teriakan umma dari bawah, tepatnya dari arah ruang makan. Umma kalau pagi itu suka cerewet,, hehehe.

"Nde, umma…" Kubalas berteriak sambil mengambil tas gendongku.

Kuambil mantel dari dalam lemari. Mantel berwarna hitam yang sangat hangat. Ini adalah mantel hadiah dari hyungku saat kami baru saja menjadi sebuah keluarga. Bukan hadiah sih, tepatnya ia hanya memilihkannya saja,, hahaha.

Aku segera turun kebawah, untuk sarapan. Sudah ada appa, umma dan Yonghwa hyung yang sudah duduk dikursinya. "Annyeong…" Sapaku sambil tersenyum dan segera duduk dikursi samping Yonghwa hyung.

"Annyeong, Minhyuk-ah…" Sapa umma. "Cepat sarapan dulu, nanti kalian kesiangan."

"Ne, umma…"

"Hari ini, appa akan mengantarkan kalian ke sekolah. Jangan lupa pakai mantel, ini musim dingin. Appa dan umma tidak mau salah satu dari anak-anak appa ada yang sakit. Arasseo?" Perintah appa.

Appa ini selalu diam, tapi perintahnya adalah hal yang paling indah dan sangat bijaksana. Meskipun dia lembut, tapi saat dia marah maka appa akan menjadi sangat menyeramkan. Tapi, setiap kalimatnya adalah lantunan kata yang baik. Itulah appa,, appanya Yonghwa hyung yang sekarang adalah appaku juga ^^

"Yonghwa,, kau pulang jam berapa hari ini?" Umma bertanya pada Yonghwa hyung.

Umma adalah sosok sempurna dimataku. Sosok yang sangat aku hormati. Dalam setiap kalimatnya, terdapat perintah lembut. Sosok yang harus aku jaga selamanya. Itu ummaku ^^ yang sekarang menjadi umma Yonghwa hyung juga.

"Ah, ne… Aku pulang lebih awal, mungkin jam 4 sore…" Jawab Yonghwa hyung datar.

Ah, aku tidak tau kenapa Yonghwa hyung seperti itu. Apa karena masih canggung? Tapi bukankah kita sudah hidup setahun lebih? Kenapa masih ada rasa canggung? Bahkan padaku, Yonghwa hyung belum pernah menyapaku… Padahal aku ingin sekali dekat dengan Yonghwa hyung… Apa yang harus aku lakukan agar Yonghwa hyung bisa mengajakku bicara dan menganggapku adalah namdongsaengnya?

Kami sarapan dengan sangat tenang. Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, saat makan, appa melarang kami berbicara apalagi mengobrol. Itu tidak baik, kata appa.

.

Tidak dirumah, tidak disekolah, bahkan dimanapun tetap sama. Yonghwa hyung selalu diam, tak pernah ia bertanya sedikitpun. Appa bilang, yonghwa hyung adalah orang yang sangat dingin. Ia selalu serius dengan apa yang menjadi keputusannya. Tapi sekali ia menyesali sesuatu, ia pasti akan sangat dan mati-matian untuk meminta maaf.

Dimataku, yonghwa hyung adalah orang yang sangat dingin, tapi kelihatan sekali kalau hatinya sangat lembut. Parasnya sangat tampan, bibirnya yang merah membuatku merinding, suaranya saat sedang benyanyi mampu membuat bulukudukku merinding, ketika tangannya memainkan sebuah gitar pasti akan menghasilkan musik yang sangat lembut.

Para yeoja selalu menyukai Yonghwa hyung dan melihatnya dengan sosok sempurna. Kemarin saja ada seorang noona yang meminta bantuanku untuk mendekatkannya dengan hyung, tapi aku tolak. Karena aku tidak bisa melakukan itu. Itu akan membuat Yonghwa hyung sangat marah padaku. Yonghwa hyung kan benci yeoja…

Pasti ada alasan kenapa Yonghwa hyung bersikap seperti ini padaku. Aku yakin itu ^^

.

Hari ini Seoul panas sekali. Sangat terik. Gara-gara tugas ekstra yang menumpuk aku jadi harus pulang sendiri. Kalau semua siswa sudah pulang, sekolah sangat sepi. Hanya ada beberapa guru dan petugas sekolah yang berjaga.

Umm… Ini hari kamis, kan? Yonghwa hyung kan ada club musik, berarti kemungkinan besar ia belum pulang. Yoshaaa, kami bisa pulang bersama.

Aku berjalan melewati beberapa ruangan. Menuju kelas senior memang jauh dari kelasku yang junior, haha. "Lalalalalalalalalalala~" Aku mencoba bersenandung saat aku berjalan, yaa supaya tidak terlalu sepi, hehe.

"Jung Minhyuk!"

Kudengar seorang yeoja memanggilku. Aku menoleh kearahnya. "Jess_" Perkataanku terpotong. Mulutku di bekam oleh sebuah saputangan. Tiga orang yeoja membawaku ke dalam sebuah kelas yang sudah kosong dan sepi.

"Hah, aku lupa. Kau bukan Jung Minhyuk, tapi Kang Minhyuk. Hahaha…" Seorang yeoja mendorongku dengan keras kearah papan tulis, membuatku meringis sakit. Aku tau persis kalau ini adalah Jessica noona, orang yang kemarin meminta bantuanku untuk didekatkan dengan Yonghwa hyung.

"Wae?" Tanyaku. Jujur saja, aku heran kenapa mereka melakukan hal ini. Aku ada salah?

Jessica noona mendekatiku, matanya menatapku tajam. Sangat tajam malah. Aku sampai merinding dan tidak mampu melawan. Kulihat dibelakangnya berdiri dua yeoja, itu seperti Taeyeon noona dan Sunny.

"Kemarin, aku ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Yonghwa. Semua karena kau kan, Minhyuk-sshi? Hmm… Seandainya kau membantuku kemarin, Yonghwa pasti menerimaku sebagai yeojachingunya dan kau juga tidak akan seperti ini. Sebaiknya kau ku apakan, ya…? Hmmmmm….." Jessica noona memberiku evil smirk, begitupun dua temannya yang berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Kang Minhyuk… Wajahmu sangat tampan, dan bagus… Seandainya ada cap merah di pipimu, bukankah itu sangat bagus?" Evil smirknya benar-benar sangat menakutkan. Aku tau kenapa yonghwa hyung tidak menyukai yeoja, mungkin karena ini.

Aku menutup mataku, ketakutan. Kurasakan tangan halus Jessica noona memegangi pipiku dan menekannya pelan. Mataku semakin kuat terpejam.

Plakkk!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…" Refleks aku berteriak. Tangan halus itu, tiba-tiba menamparku dengan sangat kuat. Benar-benar sakit, dan pening. Kepalaku rasanya berputar.

"Kau tau, Minhyuk? Aku ingin sekali merusak wajahmu. Gara-gara kau, aku ditolak Yonghwa, bahkan sebelum aku selesai menyatakan semuanya. Aku kesal. Aku benar-benar ingin sekali melihatmu terluka!"

Plakkkkk!

"AAAAAA… Ssshhh…" Aku berteriak refleks lagi. Tamparan kedua, lebih sakit lagi.

Aku tidak kuat, aku sudah tidak kuat lagi berdiri. Kepalaku benar-benar terasa sangat sakit. Terlebih bekas tamparan dipipiku tadi sangat kuat. Pandanganku memudar, menjadi sangat buram. Kulihat samar, tangannya kembali terangkat, apakah akan memukulku lagi? Aku sudah tidak bisa apa-apa lagi… Aku pasrah. Yonghwa hyung….

"Hentikan!"

Eh? Siapa itu? Suara itu aku mengenalnya. Ya, itu suara Yonghwa hyung…

"Yo-yonghwa…" Suara Jessica noona terbata. Ternyata yang tadi itu benar-benar Yonghwa hyung… Tapi aku sudah tidak kuat lagi berdiri. Ingin rasanya aku menjatuhkan tubuhku sekarang juga. Pandanganku sudah benar-benar kabur.

"Apa yang lakukan pada dongsaengku, Jess?"

Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Hyung menganggapku dongsaengnya?

"…"

"Jawab aku, Jess! Kalau kau ada masalah denganku, datang dan selesaikan secara baik-baik denganku. Jangan datang pada orang yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dan malah melukainya. Aku tidak suka pada yeoja kasar." Aku dengar suara bentakan Yonghwa hyung. Apa dia marah? Membelaku?

"Mi-mianhae…"

"Dan dengar, dia adalah dongsaengku, Jung Minhyuk. Bukan Kang Minhyuk lagi. Arasseo? Kau mau pergi sekarang atau aku akan melakukan hal sama seperti apa yang telah kau lakukan pada dongsaengku, hah?"

Ahh,, aku benar-benar sudah tidak kuat lagi… Pandangaku hilang, aku juga sudah tidak bisa mendengar apa-apa lagi. Apakah aku akan ambruk sekarang? Mianhaeyo, hyung….

Gelap…

.

"_**Sarangi gamyeon ddo dareun sarangi dasi ol geomnida kkok geurol geomnida jigeumeun apado jogeuman jinamyeon amul geomnida geureol geomnida ijeul geomnida nado geureol geomnida…**_"

Lagu yang sangat bagus. Dan suaranya juga indah.. Ini apa? Rasanya hangat sekali…

Bolehkah aku membuka mata? Bolehkah aku bangun?

"Hyuungie…" Panggilku. Aku membuka mataku, dan saat itu juga aku tau kalau aku sedang digendong hyungku. Aku… Tidak sedang bermimpi kan?

"Kau sudah bangun, Hyukkie?" Tanyanya. Terdengar sangat lembut. Inikah Yonghwa hyung yang sebenarnya?

"Ne.." Jawabku.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Aku sudah memberikan pelajaran pada si Jessica itu, dan mengatakan kalau ia tidak boleh mengganggumu lagi…"

"Gomawo…" Aku masih lemas. Sangat lemas malahan. Aku juga masih belum mau turun dari punggung Yonghwa hyung. Rasanya sangat nyaman dan hangat.

"Gwaenchana…" Jawabku lagi. Aku menyandarkan kepalaku di pundaknya. Nyaman. "Hyung?"

"Hm…?"

"Kenapa hyung tidak menyukaiku?" Kupejamkan mataku, menikmati semuanya. "Hyung tidak pernah mengobrol denganku dari pertama berkenalan sampai sekarang kita hidup dalam satu rumah."

"Siapa bilang hyung tidak menyukaimu?"

"…"

"Hyung selalu memperhatikanmu, hyung selalu ingin menyentuh rambutmu, hyung selalu ingin memanggilmu, hyung juga ingin bersikap seperti seorang dongsaeng dan hyung.."

"Lalu?"

"Kau tau sendiri kan tadi, kalau ada orang yang dekat dengankku maka ia pasti terluka oleh ulah para yeoja. Aku tidak ingin kau mengalaminya, tapi ternyata kau juga malah kesakitan dan terluka."

Itukah alasannya? Berarti ia melindungiku?

"Sebaiknya kau tidur saja, hyung akan menggendongmu sampai ke rumah, Minhyuk…"

Jinjjayo? Aku tersenyum. Alasanmu benar-benar tidak terpikirkan olehku, hyung… Kau begitu Karena ingin melindungiku. Menurutku, pesonamu itu yang salah.

Jadi apakah kita sekarang adalah dongsaeng dan hyung? Aku akan selalu memanggilmu hyung, jadi tolong anggap aku namdongsaengmu, ya…

Hyung…

"Gomawo…"

.

.

.

End_

Ekhemmmm ~ No comment. Nappeun nappeun nappeun


End file.
